a Boy, a Friend, a Change
by Namely Nostalgic
Summary: Miles Edgeworth is a lonely 4th grader, friendless and discouraged. That is, until a spiky-haired classmate changes his life.  -Bad at summaries, Rated T for upcoming chapters, some upcoming spoilers-
1. Call Me Nick

**AN:** I realize that this isn't very true to the game, and I did make it that way. It's a fan fiction for a reason. There are some spoilers, but overall, I tried to keep the charater modifications to a minimum. I really did.

*Don't own the characters, blah blah blah, read.

* * *

A pen skittered across the fresh page, inking out thoughts in a reserved handwriting. A boy by the name of Miles Edgeworth crouched near a deserted corner, freeing himself from his long day at school. He ignored the dirty floor, dust clinging to his crisp, fresh clothing. He didn't notice the strands of his slicked hair fall into his eyes either. He just wrote, he did what he did best.

_"I realize that the teachers think I'm rather bright, but I don't want their praise. They say I have perfect schoolwork, a record to die for, and a promising record. Whether it's directly, or inirectly, they put me in an awkward position. Not one of the other thirty-some kids in my class get nearly as much praise. They all think I'm a Teacher's Pet, which I probably am. But I don't try to be one, I can't help but do the best I can, like my father always tells me to. I want a friend. I am alone in this new school I moved to recently. Maybe I just don't try ha-"_

Miles snapped the journal closed, aware that someone was just behind him. He peered over his shoulder to lock eyes with none other than Phoenix Wright, A spiky-haired kid from his own grade, with a pained look written all over his face. He stood there awkwardly, scabby knees twitching, eyes darting about nervously.

Phoenix was an athletic boy, but not as smart as fit. The staff throughout the school admired him for his strong sense of pride and justice, but not to a fault. He was an only child, much like Miles himself, so he was often bored and lonely without a brother to scheme with, or a sister to tease and bicker with. Larry Butz substituted though, and the two were brotherly and their personalities were sharp and matched almost perfectly. Larry was much more reckless though, not as precise, or intelligent. They were both daredevils, and that was all that mattered to them.

"What do you want Phoenix?" snarled Miles, clutching his private thoughts to his chest, well away from the curious eyes of Phoenix.

The usually so up-beat boy placed a hand on Miles's shoulder solemnly. "To be your friend." Miles look up at him curiously for a moment, before hiding his face behind his large, grey bangs, focusing his eyes on a pair of familiar large, broken-in sneakers.

"Don't lie, I hear you and your friends make fun of me," he hissed as he yanked his shoulder away.

Phoenix was quick though, he grabbed a fuming Miles by the arm before he could jump to his feet and escape, keeping a firm hold this time.

"Miles, I'm serious. No one should be without a friend..and stop calling me Phoenix. Nick is much easier to go by."

"Phoen-"

"Nick."

"Nick..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to befriend me though?" The scrawny boy glared, eyes cold and unforgiving.

"Why not?" the spiky-haired boy challenged. "Like I said, everyone should have a friend. And..err..I..well-"

"Well what?" Miles snapped, annoyed by his stuttering.

Phoenix looked down suddenly, running his fingers through his spiky hair nervously, "Well...everyone thinks you're just another loser.."

Miles cringed, he knew exactly what his classmates think of him, but hearing it directly hit a nerve. He looked away quickly, blinking back a few tears. "I..I am just a loser," he mumbled.

"...but you're not, Edgey. I want to prove them all wrong, I _will_ be your friend."

Phoenix's small chest swelled with pride as he finished his statement, causing a small grin to form on his new friend's lips. "Do you..do you really mean that Nick..?" All the hatred drained from Miles's eyes, now brimming with newfound hope and tears.

"Of course I do Miles." He then extended a hand to help the younger boy up, to seal their new friendship. The dumbstruck boy sat there for a moment before gripping his hand tightly, allowing himself to be pulled up by his new friend.

"Friends?" A grin played across Nick's face as he waited for an approval.

"Friends." Miles smiled for the first time in ages, shaking Nick's hand in approval, brushing away everything he had ever once thought of him. He was ready to become accepted.

Nick, bursting with the joy of making a new friend chattered away, "Great! I can't wait to introduce you to Larry, he's my best friend, we always.."

Miles clung on to every word, but heard nothing but rambling. He was filled with happiness, giddy with the thought of being in Nick's circle of friends. _"Wow...but, how did this suddenly happen...?"_ he pondered silently.

"...Anyways, I have to hurry home. See you tomorrow Edgey?" Nick nudged Myles's side, waiting hopefully for his reaction. "Sure thing...Nick," he struggled not to call him by his full name, but Nick was overjoyed that he managed. "Great, later!"

Miles stood for a few moments after Nick threw on his bookbag and rushed out of the room, sending a few stacks of papers flying. He slumped against the wall and clutched his journal to his chest happily, overwhelmed.

"Yeah..see you tomorrow then.."

He opened the notebook after a few more moments of pure bliss and crossed out everything he perviously wrote, scrawling in a different entry, reflecting on the sudden change of events in his life.

_"Phoenix Wright..My new friend. He's a popular kid, so I still wonder why he wants to have anything to do with me. It'd probably reflect badly on his repuation, i'd assume. I shouldn't complain though, I don't have anything he'd want from me, right? Hopefully. The look in his eyes truly said he wanted to be my friend, I could tell. I didn't doubt him one ounce, he's a good kid, right? Right. We'll see how this works out though. I'm supposed to meet his partner-in-crime, Larry Butz, tomorrow. Hopefully he doesn't think poorly of me.."_

Satisfied, he pressed the notebook between some text books in his bag and tossed the pen in distractedly, leaving the fallen papers on the floor as he exited the room, smiling from ear to ear. He ignored the echoing footsteps of his own as he walked through the hallway, usually they would make him nervous, feel as though he's being watched.

He slunk out of the the empty school, making sure to carefully lock and close every door he went through on his way out. Miles didn't want to be at fault if a robber decided to pay a visit to the school that same day.

_"But of course, if that did happen, my father would defend me. He could win any case."_ He smiled to himself, proud of his father as he wandered aimlessly through a peculiar neighborhood, jumping at every small noise, screeching when a rat ran across the pathway in front of him. _"Dumb rats...better take the usual route way home next time."_

* * *

(Reviews, yes, no, maybe, hopefully? I'll love you forever.)


	2. When Something Smells

(Argh, I backed myself into a corner, I had no idea what to do with this chapter -_-' )

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Larry Butz shouted, pulling his hand away from his pointed hair as he finished ruffling it to his own taste. "Nick, why would you ever-" Nick shook his head, silencing Larry mid-sentence. "I've wanted to be his friend ever since he moved here. Face it Larry, he doesn't know anyone, he doesn't have anyone to talk to. Everyone just thinks he's a Teacher's Pet."

"But he _is_ a Teacher's Pet."

"He's not, how would you know? Have you noticed that every time he's praised, he gets embarrassed?" Nick challenged.

"Well, act-"

"He can't help but be smart. What's he supposed to do, act stupid to avoid being in the limelight?"

Larry knows when he's lost the argument. He scuffed his heel against the hallway floor, his shoelaces flopping everywhere as Nick waiting patiently for his approval of Miles. "Sheesh, fine, we can be friends with Edgey.."

He sighed, his hands crawling through his strands of hair once again. Nick smiled softly, "Larry, do you ever stop fixing your hair? It's perfectly fine."

He quickly withdrew his hand, smiling sheepishly, "Nope, do you?"

Nick's hands quickly found his way to his gel-ridden hairstyle, "Why, w-what's wrong with my hair?" He stroke the spikes tenderly, Larry's laughter erupting the silence.

"Nothing at all. Why? Is there someone special?" Larry nudged him right in the ribs, smirking.

"N-no...of course not..."

"Oh, I think there is."

"There isn't.

"There is."

"Is not!"

"It's Mia, isn't it?"

"Well..."

"Well I heard that Mia Fey likes you too." Larry and Nick both spun around quickly to face a smirking Miles.

"She especially loves when you mess up your hair when you get nervous or embarrassed." Nick pondered this over while Larry butt in, "Hey, you must be Edgey, right?"

Miles's hand tightened around the strap of his bag as he heard his familiar nickname, but nodded slowly. "Right, and you must be Larry, the one Nick talked forever about," he replied coolly, glancing sideways at Nick, who was now blushing faintly.

"Heh heh, right, that's me! 'When something smells, it's usually the Butz!" Larry half-shouted proudly, chuckling.

Miles's stormy eyes softened a bit, almost as if they were laughing, but soon glazed over with the same cold stare he usually possesses. The chuckling died down quickly, leaving the trio standing awkwardly at loss of words. "Well-" Nick began, but was cut short by the shrill ring of the dusty bell in the hallway. "Better get back to class," Miles observed, "see you guys later."

He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked off hastily, mumbling something to himself quietly. Nick and Larry shrugged it off and stumbled into their own classroom a few minutes early. They tossed their backpacks next to their desk like they always did and immediately started passing notes. No talking meant no talking in their classroom, so tossing notes back and forth stealthily was the next best thing.

Nick already knew what to write.

_"What do you think of him?"_

_"Eh, he's not that bad."_

He pondered this over before sliding the note back to Larry.

_"Not that bad..?"_

_"He's kind of dull."_

He bit the cap of his pen and wrote back defensively, for Miles's sake.

_"Give him some time, __he's new to this."_

_"I guess so.."_

"LARRY, PHOENIX, if you'd ever be so kind as to stop passing notes, we could continue this lesson." Mrs. Draxler stood there glaring, taping a ruler against her desk impatiently. Smirks and snickering erupted from the pupils as the duo ducked their heads sheepishly.

_"We'll talk later," _Nick mouthed to Larry, receiving a slow nod before returning his eyes back to the instructions on the board, eyes glazing over with a familiar sense of boredom.

* * *

Miles copied down notes feverishly, quick but careful, knowing better than to scribble, he'd need to read them later on. He fidgeted until he settled into the depression in his seat. His desk was large, as was his chair, a lanky body didn't take up much space. Slate grey bangs shielded his ducked head as he filled a blank page, word after word, stopping occasionally to rest his skinny wrist or to see what the next line was in the open text book.

Miles was a very hard worker, every teacher and every student couldn't help but notice his dedication to have perfect schoolwork. Better yet, his desk, his bag, his work space was neat and organized. Being a teacher's favorite was almost every kid's dream, except smart little Miles. He didn't try, he just was, he couldn't help his quiet, formal ways. That's just how he was, but saying that, he was shunned by the other students; the ones struggling with their work, the ones that just weren't smart, the ones that didn't get it, or the ones that were simply not pupil material.

He jumped at the sound of his new teacher's voice, "Miles, I couldn't help but congratulate you on that beautiful essay you wrote last week, it was a dream to read."

He squirmed under Mr. Sable's hearty grin and pat on the back. "I-I had help on it..it was a group project" he mumbled, looking over nervously to classmate Domenic, who quickly shook his head telling him not to mention that he had helped write it.

Mr. Sable stood around awkwardly for a few moments while Miles uncapped his pen and continued writing. He smiled and moved on to a new person having trouble, mumbling something about modesty.

_"Why can't he just congratulate me after class..?" _

He concentrated on his notes, and only his notes, finishing the assignment faster than expected. He packed his things up and sat quietly as he watched his classmates struggle to finish in the remaining five minutes of the period. He rested his head on his left palm, tapping his fingers impatiently, watching the clock taunt him, ticking slower and slower by the minute.

_"Hurry up...Hurry up...Hurry up..."_

**_BRRRING!_**

Jumping out of his desk in surprise, but mostly in anxiety, he knocked over his bag and the contents flew everywhere much to his own horror._ "Damn, damn, damn.."_ he thought as his hands flew around to collect his various books and pens, crinkling pages and spilling ink every now and then accidentally. Positive he had everything in order and secured in his bag, he threw it over his shoulder and pushed his way out the door as quickly as he could.

"Miles can I se-"

"Sorry sir, I have to get to my next class, it's all the way across the school, sorry."

He burst out the door and exhaled, reliefed. _"I didn't actually mean congratulate me after class, and I didn't now he could supposedly read my mind," _he grumbled to himself, digging a pathway through the crowded hallway.

* * *

**BRRRING!**

"Quick Nick, let's get out of here," whispered Larry, stuffing his things in his tattered bag as fast as his stubby hands could go.

"Yeah, before she can assign us hom-"

"Oh yes, class, if you didn't finish your essay, I'd like you to take it home and finish it. Make sure you write nicely, and make sure to review it. Most fresh essays are filled with careless errors."

Larry and Nick groaned in unision, obviously a class pupil had reminded Mrs. Draxler of homework when she'd forgotten today.

_"Great. Homework. And why does it seem everything's cutting me off mid-sentence today?"_

The duo dragged themselves out of the classroom, purposely brushing small things like pens and a few papers of the desks off the pupils who had reminded the teacher that the slow-learners like them hadn't finished the assignment in class.

Larry sighed as he strolled alongside Nick, clearly not happy with the homework that was given. "Atleast the day is over, right Nick?"

Nick nodded slowly, adjusting the strap on his bookbag absentmindedly, "Right."

"Hey guys," Edgeworth took the other side next to Nick, he also looked rather worn out.

"Hey"

"Hey, Edgey."

"How was your classes today?"

"Meh."

"What Larry said. Someone reminded the teacher about assigning homework when she had forgot."

"Was it Iris?"

"Yeah...how'd you know, Miles?"

"Lucky guess I suppose...it looks like we have to go our seperate ways now," he nodded towards the street sign as they passed it, "see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, I have to get home quick, later Nick, later Edgey!"

"Me too, bye Miles, bye Larry.

The trio then split their paths to walk home and relax after another tiring day in 4th grade. Miles could atleast relax, he'd finish off his homework and no time. Larry and Nick on the other hand would have some trouble managing on their own.

It was only a few seconds before the faint scrape of sneakers against the sidewalk died down, each boy thinking to themselves quietly as they made their way home.

_"How did Miles know Ivy spoke up?"_ pondered Nick.

_"What did Mr. Sable want to see me after class for?" _Miles wondered.

_"I wondered what I'm having for dinner..?" _Larry mulled over.

* * *

(Writer's block. -headdesk- Next chapter will hopefully be better, already planning it out in my head.


	3. Mom's Cooking, A Dog, and A Drunken Pops

**AN**: Hopefully this chapter turns out better than expected. **[spoiler]** The director had said Miles had a large dog named Pess that he partically was emotionally attached to. (Modified. I assumed him as a German Shepard and placed him in Miles's childhood, rather than when he's older and a prosecutor. I had to add him in somewhere) (Threw in Ms. Wright, don't know a thing about Phoenix's parents, assuming he lives with his mom, his dad's divorced.)

*Don't own the characters, blah blah blah.)

* * *

Miles loped up the driveway to the large house he lived in with his father, none other than the famous defense attorney, Gregory Edgeworth- his inspiration. He fumbled with the doorknob and let himself into the large manor, closing the door rather loudly to announce his presence. Pess skidded across the slippery floor from the living room when he heard the door slam shut, planting sloppy kisses all over Miles face as he laughed and tried to wrestle him off.

"Ger-rof me, Pess. Down, boy down!" he pushed him off gently, pleased as the dog layed down, tail sweeping across the floor in excitement. "Good boy," he praised, delivering a well-earned scratch behind the young German Shepard's ears. "Papa, I'm home!" he half-shouted towards his father's office, gently scratching the elegant dog's ears, earning a few more slobbery kisses all over.

"Well, welcome home son," Mr. Edgeworth smiled, twirling his polished glasses around his finger while leaning against the door frame, "how was your day?" "The same as usual..I made some new friends though.." he dumped his bag on a glass table in the living room, pulling books out one by one. "New friends, like whom?" Mr. Edgeworth pressed further, calling Pess over to sit by his feet patiently.

"Phoenix Wright and Larry Butz, they're both my classmates."

"Afraid to say I haven't heard of the Wright or the Butz family."

Miles shook his head, kicking off his shoes, "Me neither, but I like Nick and Larry."

"Oh? You'll have to invite them over sometime, i'd love to meet some of my son's friends. Pess needs some new friends too," he smiled and nodded towards the silky dog who whimpered happily as his name was called, but remained by Mr. Edgeworth's feet loyally. Miles just nodded, flipping through a thick, aging text book absentmindedly. Pess did love Miles and his father, but a new face and a new schedule would do the restless pup good. "Sure."

"Lovely, i'll be in my office for a while, working on a new case so don't set the house on fire," Mr. Edgeworth winked and strolled out of the room, mounting his lenses on the bridge of his nose, ready to serve justice once more. "Wait, can I help?" Miles added before his father stepped out of the room. He shook his head and smiled sadly, "Not this time, i'm almost finished with some paperwork, but I appreciate the offer." With that, he returned to his work, the work that could save a life.

Miles smiled to himself and got work on yet another essay, Pess sleeping quitely at his feet. Occasionally he'd yawn and roll over and lumber into sleep again as Miles wrote, review, crossed out mistakes, and worked his way quickly through the project, the outcome being a neatly hand-written five page essay.

He re-read it until he was sure it was perfect, that his teacher would adore it like every other piece of his writings. Sometime in between, Pess had re-arranged himself on the sofa next to his owner and companion, coating the leathery couch with long, glossy strands of dog fur, enjoying the somewhat soothing noise of pen against paper.

Miles smiled and packed his things away once again and began stroking the young dog's head as he thought.

_"For once I'm happy...I have friends, Dad's getting enough sleep and not overworking, and my classwork has been at it's best, that is, since i've been in this school..."_ He smiled and fell asleep with this thought against Pess, embeding his head against the soft fur of his best friend.

* * *

"MOOOOM, i'm hooome," Nick shouted as he entered his small apartment noisily, throwing his backpack on a shaky desk in the corner. "Don't shout Nick, i'm right here," she warned, mixing some strange, soupy dough in a large cooking bowl. "Right, sorry.." he muttered, kicking off his shoes in the direction of his room, hoping that they'd land near the door like they never did. "And clean up your shoes, you'll track dirt and whatnot through the apartment," she finished, nodding towards the dirty sneakers sprawled across the carpet.

"Okay okay," he mused, smiling sheepishly as he pushed his sneakers into the safety of his trashed room. One pair of sneakers would easily blend in with the eruption of comic books, dirty clothes, candy wrappers, and who knows what else could be in the room of a messy 4th grader.

Ms. Wright ruffled his hair affectionately, smiling, "What am I going to do with you, Phoenix?" "You're going to stop messing up my hair and start calling me Nick," he suggested jokingly, causing them to both laugh quietly. "Alright Mr._ Nick, _how was your day at school?"

"Same as usual," he mumbled, "but I made a new friend."

"Really? Larry isn't enough trouble already?" she teased, nudging him slightly. "Yeah yeah, but Miles is my new friend too," he finished, waiting for his mother's reaction.

"Miles, Miles Edgeworth...is he the son of that famous defence attorney, Gregory Edgeworth?"

"I think so, they both moved here recently, it'd make sense."

"You'll have to invite him over some time."

"_Mooom_, this place is a dump though," he whined, anything to change his mom's suggestion. "Oh, alright, maybe the Butz will let you guys destroy their yard again," she replied raising and eyebrow suspiciously, causing Nick to puff out his chest proudly, "You bet we will!"

"I bet you'll also finish your homework, right _Nick_?" she questioned, tapping a finger against her bicep patiently. "Oh alright.." he grumbled, dragging himself to his work desk, dumping the contents of his bag on the scratched, rough surface.

_"I just don't get this, how does Miles get it perfectly every time without even trying?"_ Nick wondered, flipping open a book irritatedly. _"Oh right, he's a genius, just like his dad. Maybe I could ask him for some help tomorrow.." _He sighed and ran a hand through his worn, messy hair before attempting to finish his assigned work.

* * *

Larry strutted into his own home and discarded his bag in a corner, whistling casually as he slammed the screen door to the muddy trailer shut.

"Larry, is that you?" a husky voice rang through the room, his father reading the newspaper on the couch, feet kicked up and laying on the coffee table.

"Yup, Butz is home again," he half-shouted, receiving an approving grunt from his father, "how was your day, Pops?" Larry brushed some non-existant dust off his shoulders as he threw his sneakers against the door.

"Same as usual bud, yours?"

"Not so great, an annoying Teacher's Pet reminded her to give us homework when she forgot to at the end of one of our classes."

Pops grunted and picked himself off the couch, throwing the newspaper on the table as he sipped another beer. "Those smart-ass kids, hate them. Son, help clean up some of these bottles."

Larry sighed quietly but procceeded to clean up after his alchoholic dad, careful not to smash any bottles or bump into him, afraid he'd tip at any second. He wasn't exactly sure why his dad drank, but he'd be better off saving the question for when Pops was sober again.

"So, where's Mom at?" questioned Larry as he carefully disposed of the glass bottles, pulling out a rag to wipe the table clean of any spilt alchohol. Pops didn't reply or even help, he slumped back on the couch and lumbered into sleep, snoring loudly.

_"Why can't I have a regular dad who isn't drunk all the time..?"_

"_Oliver-pooooop_, is Larry home ye- Oh, hello Larry, didn't hear you come in," Mrs. Butz smiled warmly despite the obvious lack of sleep. The dark circles under her eyes, hands red and raw from scrubbing laundry, hair tangled with dust, falling flat on her small head.

"Mom, are you alright..?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, perfectly fine."

"You shouldn't have to put up with that pig, he's not a great dad at all."

"Oh Larry, don't say that! I love Oliver."

"I don't know what you see in him.."

"Give him a while, i'll encourage him to stop drinking."

"Oh alright...Do you need any help with anything, anything at all..?"

She rubbed her eyes tenderly and yawned, "Dearie, could you sweep the kitchen floor, I need to get some rest."

"Oh, alright then, go get some sleep."

She squeezed his shoulder affectionately, eyes tearing up, "Thank you Larry." She whisked out of the room, leaving Larry with a broom, dustpan, and her drunk husband.

_"This shouldn't take too long, I can do my assignment later. Poor Mom though, I just wish Pops would stop drinking and fighting with her all the time.."_

He sighed and sweeped the broom across the dirty floors of their shaky trailer, listening to the loud snores of his large, gruff father. He kicked stray clothing in a pile near the doorway of the kitchen, mentally reminding himself to offer to help clean the laundry. He couldn't stand the sight of his Mom's hands, red, puffy, with a sand-paper feeling. Hopefully she can afford some ointment and bandages to let them heal.

_"Maybe I can ask Miles or Nick for a few bucks and pick some up at the drug store on the way home tomorrow. I'm sure they'd understand the situation I'm in.."_

He sighed again and stowed the broom away in a small, sloping closet and retreated to his room to finish his assigment much to his own distaste.

_"Oh well, here goes nothing, fingers crossed that this essay turns out okay.."_

He rested his chin on his palm and scribbled down a rough-draft, hoping he can make up a clever excuse as to why his essay isn't that great at all, thinking of all the fun he, Nick, and Miles could have right now if it weren't for Ivy's outburst earlier. He scrawled irritatedly, tearing the paper to shreds after he ripped a hole in the paper on accident, suddenly regretting destroying his work.

_"Hopefully Nick can lend me his tomorrow morning.."_


End file.
